ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star on the Run
Star on the Run is a 2025 American animated comedy film based on the Disney XD animated television series Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its sequel Star and Mewni Creek. The film is directed by Mike Mullen and stars Eden Sher, Adam McArthur, Rider Strong, Dana Davis, Jenny Slate, Grey Griffin, Alan Tudyk, and Amy Sedaris reprising their roles. In the film, Star Butterfly becomes a wanted woman when her former hero Mina Loveberry returns and manipulates the citizens to make them believe it was all her fault for merging their homes. During her absence, Mina overtakes Mewni Creek and it is up to Star to save her town. Production on the film began after the second season on Mewni Creek was wrapped up. The film premiered in Hollywood on July 1, 2025, followed by its initial release on July 4, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Star Butterfly, back to residing in the Diaz residence two years prior, is tasked on doing her daily chores. Later that day she, her boyfriend Marco Diaz, her ex-boyfriend Tom Lucitor, and Kelly are at Britta's Tacos talking about the all-day marathon of Youths on Sunday with Pony Head. Elsewhere, Mina Loveberry and her accomplice Manfred, who was previously a servant to the Butterfly family, return for vengeance. As Sunday arrives, Marco tasks Star into driving to Emilio's to get the pizza for the marathon. Driving there, she spots Mina downtown. Stopping by to confront her, Mina claims that she has changed her ways and wants to set things right. Befuddled, Star believes her and drives off. Later that night, the Mewmans form a mob and arrive at the Diazs' house to apprehend Star after being manipulated by Mina that Star had "deliberately" destroyed all magic throughout the universes. Fortunately, she escapes and flees town, accompanied by Marco, Tom, Kelly and Pony Head. With the police on their trail, Star suggests they find somewhere to lay low until the search is called off; to which Marco chooses staying with her grandmother in Mexico. In their absence, Mina has taken over Mewni Creek and had forced the citizens to imprison the monsters and the Butterfly family, which was followed by enslaving the human citizens. During their stay, Marco discovers about Mina's takeover through the news, prompting them to go back and save their home, except Star; who refuses to go back as since the Mewman townspeople have shown no respect from her and her family, leading to Marco calling her out on her selfish behavior since the past two years and her decision to neglect saving her friends and family. He and the others leave her behind. The next morning, Star finds a note from Marco, saying that he cannot decide whether or not he can live being with her unless she changes. Star, realizing her selfish decision, goes out to rescue Mewni Creek to set things right. Returning home, Marco and the gang find Mewni Creek now desolated and run-down after the past three days. Meanwhile, Star is still behind, but she was fortunately given a lift by a generous truck driver. Arriving, she finds her friends kidnapped by Mina. Star arrives and forces her to free her friends and the monsters she had confined, to which Mina refuses as she wants to make sure every single monster has suffered. Star, discovering Pony Head picking the lock on her friends' cage, engages in a fight with Mina to stall. During the fight, her friends have freed the monsters and the human and Mewman citizens look on Star's fight with Mina atop the abandoned Butterfly castle. Mina has the upper-hand and prepares to finish her off. Yet, Star notices the balcony behind her and kicks her away, sending her plummeting to her death. With Mina dead and the townspeople freed, Star receives their forgiveness and respect, right before being arrested for running from the law and resisting arrest. One month after her sentence, Star returns to find Mewni Creek renovated and returns to the Diaz residence, reconciling with Marco. In a post-credits scene, Janna Ordonia, fellow friend of Star and Marco, has returned from her trip and asked the five teens if anything happened during her absence; to which Star replies, "Not much.". Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Dana Davis as Kelly *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Grey Griffin as Moon Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Hope Hadley *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly, Ludo Avarius *Amy Sedaris as Mina Loveberry *Jonny Rees as Manfred *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Jaime Camil as Globgor *Artt Butler as Raphael Diaz *Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz *Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'derguson *Jeff Bennett as Principle Skeeves *Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Joe Mantegna as Truck Driver Production The film was produced in a 2.39:1 aspect ratio, making it Disney's first traditionally animated film to be featured in that widescreen format. Animation The film's animation was done by Toon City, who had animated the following half of Star vs. the Forces of Evil's first season. Casting The series' cast members Eden Sher, Adam McArthur, Rider Strong, Dana Davis, Jenny Slate, Grey Griffin, Alan Tudyk, Artt Butler, Nia Vardalos, Matt Chapman, Nate Torrence, Esmé Bianco, Jaime Camil, Dee Dee Rescher and Jeff Bennett reprise their roles; including Amy Sedaris returning as Mina Loveberry. Music Junkie XL was chosen to compose the score. He was tasked to capture the music and leitmotifs to stay accurate to the original series. Release Walt Disney Pictures schedules its release on July 4, 2025; on Independence Day. It is released a day early in the United Kingdom on July 3. It has a world premiere in Hollywood on July 1. Marketing A line of action figure line by Jakks Pacific consists of Star, Marco, Tom, Kelly, Pony Head, and Mina. A comic book series entitled "Mina's Uprising" predates the film's events and focuses on antagonist's life prior to the events of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and about her whereabouts during her absence during Star and Mewni Creek. On July 2, 2025, An episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live! has Kimmel interview Daron Nefcy about the film, followed by entering Mewni Creek via dimensional scissors and meeting Star (reprised by Eden Sher). Home media Star on the Run will be released on Digital HD on September 16, 2025 and DVD and Blu-ray on October 21, by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 77% based on the 184 reviews and an average rating of 8.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Star on the Run may seem like an unlikely attempt to return Disney's animated series to the big screen, but fans to Star vs. the Forces of Evil will adore its story as a long episode nonetheless." On Metacritic, it receives a score of 72 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gives the film an average grade of "A–" on its A+ to F scale.Category:2023 films Category:English-language films Category:American animated films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Disney animated films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in the United States Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas